Boba Milk Tea
by DinoGlitter
Summary: An AU series of drabbles surrounding Eiji and Yue Lung's reluctant yet symbiotic friendship, The shortbread cookie dynamic, and Blanca's attempts at not being labeled a sugar daddy.
1. Honeydew

"Is there a reason I'm standing out here in 30-degree weather with you or did you just miss me that much?" Yut-Lung asked in slight irritation as Eiji and he stood outside of an office building in Brooklyn.

" I just needed to know where he went every day. I just got too curious. He would never tell me and it just kept eating at me. So I dragged you here in case I need an alibi." Eiji informs the Chinese man nonchalantly as he peeked through the flowering bushes out front into the lobby.

Yut-Lung scowled at the elder man.

"You shit. I could be at home right now curled up with Blanca sipping a goddamn mimosa as he tells me how pretty I look." He hisses.

Eiji pauses in his peeping to look at the other male with a deadpan stare.

"That was your gayest tantrum yet, you deserve an award you drama queen."

Yut-Lung huffed turning his back on Eiji and shoved his glove-covered hands into his white fur-trimmed frock. His long hair was in a single thick braid, held back by a pair of Gucci sunglasses, that fell over his shoulder with the movement. He looked over his shoulder with a pout on his lightly glossed lips and narrowed eyes lined in kohl.

"Why didn't you ask your other boyfriend to help you spy on this boyfriend?"

"Shorter isn't subtle enough." Eiji answered not missing a beat. "Plus, I think he already knows what Ash does and doesn't talk about it."

Yut-Lung scoffed turning back around and strutted, Lee's do not simply walk, up behind the crouching Japanese man. He grabbed him by the back of his parka and started to drag him toward the front door of the building. Eiji flailed and protested the treatment, but also marveled at the fact that Yut had the strength to pull him while wearing 3-inch stiletto boots. The long-haired man forced open the front door and entered the lobby, dragging Eiji right up to the front desk. He gave the receptionist a disarming smile before speaking.

"Hello, my companion and I would like to inquire as to whether an Aslan Callenreese is employed somewhere in this building."

The receptionist blushed before turning to his computer and typing a bit.

"Yes he is, but I'm afraid I can't disclose any information about him to you."

"No need." Yut smiled softly. "Just tell us the name of the company. Can you do that for me? I'd be very, very grateful for your help."

At this point, the young Chinese man was leaning slightly across the counter and into the receptionist's face with a look that promised all of his untold desires would be fulfilled. The receptionist nodded and peeked down at the screen.

"Griffin Outreach Service."

Yut-Lung bowed slightly in thanks.

"That's all we needed, goodbye."

The receptionist turned frantic at the long-haired male's retreating form before calling out hopefully.

"W-w-w-wait! Did you want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Yut paused. He released his grip on Eiji and turned to face the man at the desk with a frown and a faux look of torn affection.

"I'm so sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." He said sadly before his eye widened to appear more innocent. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"No, it's fine. Sorry for assuming someone like you would be single." The man replied with a disheartened shrug.

Yut gave another soft smile and wave before walking out of the building With Eiji. The older male side eyed his companion before snorting.

"You are a straight up snake, did you know that?"

"Wel,l you made this snake come out by dragging him across the city, in the cold, for something you could Google."

Eiji was about to reply when his phone started to ring loudly.

 _'Just say you feel the way that I feel, I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual'_

"Shorter changed my ringer again." Eiji groaned answering the call before the song could continue.

Yut-Long pulled the male into a booth at a small cafe with a huff.

"We are getting breakfast here since you wanted me out so badly." He said with disdain. "Talk to your weird boyfriend."

Eiji scowled at the younger male before speaking into the receiver.

"Hey, Shorter. Yeah, I'm out right now. I'm with Yut-Long at some cafe. He wanted to go shopping."

Yue glared ordering for them both when the waiter came to their table. Eiji grinned at him before laughing at something Shorter said on the phone.

"I know, he said something about a sweater he saw and wanted to get. Oh, sure no problem. Love you too. Bye."

Eiji put his phone away and grinned at the others annoyed face.

"Jokes on you Eiji because now you have to go with me to find this sweater I'm so fascinated with." Yut-Long smirked causing the older boy to groan in the realization of his actions.

"2 matcha teas and 2 blackberry scones." The waiter announced upon his arrival as he set the food before them. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Eiji sighed but smiled softly at the sight of the green liquid in his cup.

"Thanks for coming out with me."

"Of course."


	2. Chai

_'At first when I see you cry_ _It makes me smile_ _Yeah, it makes me smile'_

Blanca jolted awake at the sound of Yut-Lung's phone going off. He glances to his boyfriend's bedside table where the song continued to chime. Yut had not moved an inch and remained blissfully asleep. Blanca groaned rubbing his eyes before reaching over his bed partner and snagging the phone. The picture that greeted him was of Eiji at last year's Halloween party decked out as a male Chun-li giving a victory sign to the camera. He swiped to answer and before he could get out a hello the perky Japanese boy started to ramble.

"You remember that guy that was with the guy Nadia is seeing? Well I heard from Shorter that he was asking around for a beautiful Asian girl that is frequently seen in the company of the Lee family bodyguards. I think he was talking about you Yut. I mean he probably signed his own death warrant by asking your brother's employees about you. They get weirdly overprotective and possessive of you did you notice that? I mean they hate Blanca, but they know you actually like him and that Blanca could probably crush them with his biceps if he wanted, so they try to keep the hostility to a minimum. But anyway, so the guy….."

Eiji went on and on about the mysterious man and his highly stalker like actions before finally realizing that no one was speaking on the other end.

"Yut-Lung? You there?"

"It's Blanca."

There was silence on the other end before a slight inhale could be heard.

"Shit."

There was a lot of sudden shifting and thumping on Eiji's end causing Blanca to worry before he heard what was being said on the other end.

"Who taught you to speak like that! Your supposed to be the innocent one?! Was it Ash? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Blanca laughed at the situation finally drawing movement from his lover. Yut-Lung lifted his head and stared at the older man in sleepy confusion.

"Zěn me le?"

Blanca smiled softly at his the long haired lover before putting the phone on speaker.

"Shorter I'm in my 20s if I want to curse I will."

"The hell you do. When we first got together nothing bad ever came out of your mouth. So it has to have been either Ash, one of the gang, or that shady bitch your on the phone with."

"Your one to talk." Yut said loudly into the receiver stalling the other boys conversation.

"I thought Blanca was on the phone?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Oh, I still am." Blanca chuckled. "You just woke Yut up is all."

"You guys were asleep?!" Shorter wong asked in disbelief. "It's 2pm!"

"Your point?" Yut-lung replied.

The sound of a door opening in the background sounded before a cheerful laugh on Eiji's end.

"Ash you're home! I missed you when you left this morning."

Yut-Lung gagged at the sugary sweet tone in the elder male's voice. Blanca kissed his head and grinned in amusement.

"You think it's cute that Eiji turns into a puppy around Ash don't you." He asked.

"No." Yut-lung denied turning away to pout.

"Is he pouting again Blanca?" Eiji voiced over the line.

"Yes."

Yut-Lung flipped off his boyfriend before glaring at his phone.

"Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài."

"What?" Eiji asked in confusion as Shorter started to laugh uncontrollably in the background. "Shorter what did he hiss at me?"

"Trust me babe you don't wanna know."

"He basically said fuck you and all of your ancestors." Ash stated.

"What?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU CURSING IN FRONT OF EIJI ASH!"

"Shorter you just accused like 5 other people of that." Eiji reminded him.

"And Eiji is an adult he can say whatever he wants." Ash added.

"No! He's my precious baby and your my..."

"Don't even finish that statement." Ash growled.

"Or what?" Shorter asked cockily. "You'll jump me."

"Yup."

"Your my angry kitten."

A shriek was heard and then a series of crashes and shouts. Blanca shook his head and glanced at his partner to see a vicious amused smirk on his lips.

"Goodbye you three we have sleep to catch up on." Blanca announced over their tussle before hitting end.

Yut-Lung stretched, arching his back until it popped, before untangling himself from his sheets.

"Let's take a shower, I feel the need to pay my brother's a little visit." He said making his way toward the bathroom.

Blanca scrambled to go after the younger male, falling off the bed in the process. Yut-Lung glanced back and smirked at the tangle of limbs he called a boyfriend.

"Don't keep me waiting Sergei." He cooed.

Blanca nearly whimpered at the lustful look in his lovers eyes.


	3. Azuki Bean

Eiji KNEW it would come to this. It always came down to this. He glanced warily between his boyfriends before looking down at the item that would start WW3 in their apartment. The innocent cake sat before the 3 males on the table with its tempting golden brown crust, the scent of sweet red bean filling the air around it, and an intricate design on top with the traditional Chinese character for harmony on top. What was before them was a moon cake. Nadia only made them around the mid-autumn festival and they brought anything but harmony to the neighborhood.

Apparently Shorter's great, great, grandmother created the recipe and passed it down generation to generation to the eldest child. Every year people would pack Chang Dai in hopes of leaving with one of the homemade cakes. Ever since Eiji befriended Shorter and Ash, before they even started dating, he was lucky to get the cakes for free. However, he was unlucky to be an innocent bystander in the the fights between Ash and Shorter over who got the last cake from each batch given to the triad.

Eiji groaned as the tension started to unravel before him. This would probably get ugly quickly.

"If you think your pasty ass is getting that cake you are sadly mistaken." Shorter snorted at the glare Ash pinned him with.

"I'm eating the moon cake you dick." The blonde growled as his hand moved slowly toward the covered plate.

"Why can't you share it?" Eiji tried to placate the 2.

"No." Was the snapped reply in unison.

Eiji glared at his boyfriends before snatching up the cake tearing it into smaller pieces before eating it. He was going to end this all before they said or did something stupid. The other males looked at him in shock. Before Eiji could swallow the last of the cake Ash pounced on him. He kissed the elder forcing his tongue into Eiji's mouth in order to draw the red bean goodness into his own. The blonde moaned at the taste and withdrew from Eiji in order to lick his lips. The Japanese boy looked at him in disbelief as Shorter, not one to be outdone, tilted his head up in order to peck at his lips and lick the remaining crumbs and paste from the smaller's mouth.

Eiji jerked out of the taller's arms with a huff. They were absolutely ridiculous.

"Awww don't be mad baby, you had to have known we would chase you down for a taste." Shorter grinned.

"It's not every day you get to eat cake off of a cake." Ash added with a laugh.

Eiji blushed at the two before hurrying out of their kitchen space and into their bedroom. He could hear their chasing footsteps and it was his only warning before he was tackled onto the Queen sized bed by the 2 laughing males.

"You know better than to run from your punishment Eiji." Ash chuckled.

"How else would we get you back for eating the last cake?" Shorter added as he pinned Eiji's arms to the cotton sheets.

Eiji shrieked as he's was suddenly attacked by the tickling fingers of his younger boyfriend. Ash grinned as he mercilessly continued until Eiji was red and out of breath from kicking and laughing. The 3 curled up around one another as Eiji tried to catch his breath.

"You guys suck." He barely got out between pants.

"You know you love us." Ash smiled nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"Don't even try to deny it." Shorter agreed kissing his cheek as he wrapped an arm around both his and Ash's waist.

Eiji smiled at the affectionate gesture and surrounding warmth from the two.

"Yeah, I do."

It was calm for a few moments before Eiji thought back on the situation a bit. They didn't even Reich when he snatched the cake earlier. So they must have….

"You guys were faking the fight weren't you." He said bluntly in a deadpanned voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shorter said in faux innocence.

Eiji really wanted to hit them both with a pillow for this.


	4. Lychee

Eiji blushed as he stared down at the outfit forced on him by his sometimes friend. He was decked out in faux leather leggings, a short form-fitting red qipao with a large gold dragon embroidered across the chest, and simple black flats on his feet. Yut-Lung eyed his work critically before smirking.

"He looks good enough to eat, doesn't he Blanca." He said circling the older male. "Worthy of coming to my party."

"He does look pretty cute, but I don't get what was wrong with his clothes before?" Blanca said giving the Japanese boy a considering look.

Yut-Lung lifted Eiji's chin with a finger analyzing his face.

"Darling, bring me my gold mesh Chanel makeup bag please." He asked his boyfriend sweetly.

Blanca made his way to the large vanity on the other side of the room and picked up the small bag before bringing it to his lover.

"The reason…" Yut-Lung started swiftly taking the bag and pulling out a small makeup brush, liquid liner, mascara, and 2 eyeshadow pots. "...is that I will not accept low class casual at my 21st birthday. It is a milestone in my life and I will not see it tarnished."

He applied red eyeshadow to Eiji's lids and a metallic gold to the inner eye. He held the elders face in a vice grip as he expertly swiped wings with the liner and applied a bit of mascara. Eiji pouted the entire time but didn't object. Yut-Lung grinned at his handiwork.

"Fuck I'm good." He said I self-praise.

"Can you not right now?" Eiji groaned.

Yut-Lung tapped him on the head with the eyeliner making the elder flinch.

"Hush you uncultured swine. I will not have you set foot anywhere near the ballroom without at least a fraction of my good fashion sense."

Eiji looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now?"

Blanca finally took pity on the younger man and moved forward to wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

"He looks good babe." he said kissing the side of Yut-Lung's head. "Why don't you finish getting ready."

The long-haired male hummed in agreement as he made his way to a nearby changing screen to get dressed. Eiji nodded to the elder man in thanks. Blanca returned it with a grin.

"I can't wait to see Ash's reaction to you."

"Not Shorter?" Eiji questioned.

"I think we all know he is going to make a scene." Blanca replied.

3 hours later saw the birthday bash still in full swing. Ash had yet to relinquish his death grip on Eiji's hip and Shorter had yet to stop taking group selfies of them all together. As soon as the Japanese boy set foot in the ballroom his boyfriend' eyes were glued to him. As much as Eiji despised Yut-Lung's criticism of his wardrobe, he had to admit that the younger man had taste. Shorter couldn't stop trailing his hands along his thigh and Ash kept kissing the sliver of visible skin at his neck. The 2 damn near growled when one of the elder Lee brother's associates came up to Eiji with a flirtatious grin. Eiji thought it was adorable how protective they were being.

It was sickeningly cute and Yut-Lung wanted no part in that. Instead, he found himself draped elegantly, and drunk, across the lap of his lover. His legs were put on display in his navy blue Qipao with silver embroidered peacocks. The slit in the dress ran up to his hip and left a lot of skin on display for all to see, but only one would enjoy. Blanca kept many onlookers at bay with his deadly stare and the possessive hand he kept on Yut's waist. Wellwishers could approach, but they did not stay for long. At some point, Yut-Lung had taken out all of his hairpins and left his thick straight hair loose and flowing across his back.

"Sergei I want to cuddle." Yut-Lung pouted lifting into the cobra position to stare in the elder man's eyes.

"I thought we were." Blanca said in confusion.

Yut-Lung shifted until he was fully seated in the man's lap and gave him a smoldering stare and a long passionate kiss.

"I said I want to cuddle."

Blanca stared blankly before realization hit him.

"Ohhh."


	5. Earl Grey

"This seems so weird having you come to me for advice for something. What could I possibly know that you aren't already the master of anyway?" Ash asked curiously.

"Long story short I pissed off my boyfriend and he's not letting me into his house. I have not seen or heard from him in 3 days. I don't know what to do and you know his brothers are not going to help me with anything. So I came to you since you're the same age. What do I do?" Blanca replied frantically.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Ash groaned.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me!"

"Knowing him it was probably something really petty."

"Can you not right now! I'm having an existential crisis over this. I don't think you understand how our relationship works. If we have a fight, usually we make up within the hour with cuddling or sex and it's really good sex. Never have we gone 3 days without speaking. I don't know what to do and I'm so close to just breaking into that damn mansion and kidnapping him to get my point across that I don't know what I did!" Blanca spewed freaking Ash out with his out of character rant.

"Okay, okay calm down. Have you asked Soo-Ling for help?"

"Ash that's a brilliant idea let's go!"

"Wait isn't he at work?" Ash called after the man as he took off toward Chang Dai. "Blanca slow the fuck down!"

Ash took off after him but soon stopped in his tracks upon seeing a familiar teen with his arms loaded with large brown paper bags.

"Oh thank God I found you first. Why aren't you at the restaurant?" Ash huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Nadia sent me out to get some stuff from the market." Soo replied to the man with a grimace.

"Blanca has flipped his shit. Yut-Lung is pissed at him for some reason and he is not taking the separation well. He was looking for you to ask for your advice."

"What makes him think I know anything about that weak ass drama queen other than the fact that he screams at a decibel that could incapacitate a dog?"

"Because you and Shorter grew up around him is the only reason I can think of." Ash shrugged.

"Tell him to buy the idiot something pretty. He'll cave in a heartbeat for a pair of expensive ass earrings." Soo smirked.

"Of course he would take a long way back just text Nadia that you're avoiding Blanca." Ash nodded to him.

"Sure, see ya loser." Soo snorted as he watched Ash take off toward the restaurant once more.

Ash pulled out his phone and reluctantly dialed Yut-Lung. When the line picked up he quickly spoke into the receiver.

"Hey can you could forgive Blanca already?"

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Ash's brow rose at Yut-Lung's confused tone.

"Blanca, he thinks you're still pissed at him for whatever reason and he's basically losing his mind right now."

 _"I'm not pissed at him. What the hell is he talking about?"_

"You're not?" Ash asked in disbelief.

 _"No, I mean I got mad the other day when he was almost 30 minutes late for a date, but I only gave him the cold shoulder for about an hour. I tried to call him after that but his phone just went to voicemail so I assumed he was either upset or sleeping. He thinks I'm mad at him? Is that why he hasn't called me in three days? Tell his ass to come to the house when you see him. I can't believe that idiot."_

"Sure…. I'll…. pass that along."

 _"Thank you. I'll make sure Eiji has something special to come back home with after our next little get together."_

"Okay?"

 _"Bye."_

Yut-Lung hung up abruptly and Ash scoffed. He made his way into Chang Dai and immediately cut off Blanca from questioning Nadia.

"Good news Blanca you can go to your boyfriend's now. He thought you were avoiding him just like you thought he was avoiding you. So it was all a big misunderstanding like some goddamn sap episode of a rom-com." Ash told him with a chilling smile. "So why don't you go buy some apology jewelry while I go home. Don't call me for like a day so I can bleach this event from my mind. I don't think I can deal with you in an existential crisis again. Have fun fucking your boyfriend, goodbye."

Ash stalked out of the restaurant and made his way home. As soon as he shut the door he made his way over to the bed where Shorter was stretched out and collapsed on top of the elder man.

"Remind me to never answer a text for help from Blanca again."

"What happened?" Eiji asked curiously as he entered the bed space of their studio.

"Yeah, you look like you just dealt with some serious shit man." Shorter laughed carding his fingers through Ash's hair.

"Two idiots in love that's what." Ash groaned.

"That's so cute." Eiji laughed crawling onto the bed to sit beside Shorter.

"It really isn't." Ash replied.

"Nadia texted me something about Blanca freaking out on her. Do you know anything about that?" Shorter asked amused.

"Yeah and I already told you two I'm never answering another text for help."

"Poor baby." Eiji cooed pressing a soft kiss to Ash's pouting lips.

"Yeah poor me I could use a little more love." He smirked looking up at his boyfriends.

"You're such a sap." Shorter snorted.

"Damn straight if it's you two." Ash grinned.


	6. Peach

"Nadia is going to kick your ass." Soo-Ling grinned at Ash as the elder male attempted to mop up the mess he made on the kitchen floor of Chang Dai. "She was making that broth for the egg drop soup."

Ash scowled as he continued to clean and tried to ignore the others taunts. It was an accident. The younger male's phone beeped singling a message. Soo-Ling opened the text from 'Drama Bitch' and snorted in amusement.

I may or may not have told him that the barista had a thing for Eiji. 3

Attached was a video that Soo-Ling grinned at.

"Hey, loser come and see this." He called out to Ash.

The elder grumbled under his breath before looking over the other's shoulder as he hit play on his phone.

Yut-Lung smirked at the camera from his position next to an exasperated Blanca.

"The seed has been planted." He smiled. "Now to witness the fruits of my effort."

"This was a horrible idea." Blanca sighed eyeing something off camera.

The camera was flipped to show that they were in a coffee house with Shorter and Eiji in line. Shorter was tense as their turn at the counter came. The barista looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

"What can I …" The man started before being cut off.

"Do you see that man! That beautiful being is mine, and partially Ash's but never mind that! He is my baby and I will cut a bitch if they ever disrespect him! I would straight up murder for that man!" Shorter growled at the barista as Eiji tried desperately to hide behind the pastry counter in humiliation.

"Look at him; He deserves to be worshiped like the benevolent God he is! I will fight anyone that disagrees! His gorgeous soul is too pure for this world and the fact that he even decided to grace us with his ..." Eiji had finally had enough and jumped in front of his overprotective boyfriend.

He held the Chinese man's face between his hands and kissed him with enough passion that several people, who were watching the entire debacle, blushed. Eiji slowly pulled back from his dazed boyfriend to give him a cute smile.

"Shorter, babe, the man just wanted our order." Eiji tried to placate. "Calm down."

Shorter nodded staring into Eiji's eyes in wonder.

"Can I have another kiss?" Shorter asked dumbly.

Eiji laughed and nodded pulling the taller male down into a soft kiss.

"Um, excuse me." The barista called out nervously to the smooching couple. "Are you going to order?"

The video ended there and Ash groaned at Shorter's antics.

"What the fuck man?" He asked as if his boyfriend would answer.

Soo-Ling laughed through the entire rant.

"Your boyfriend's an idiot." He wheezed out through his laughter.

"I told him not to do shit like that. He is in so much trouble when he gets home." Ash said shaking his head.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you." A voice called from the entrance to the kitchen.

Ash paled and glanced over his shoulder to see a glaring Nadia.

"What did you do?" She asked in calm anger.

Soo-Ling smirked from his perch with his phone flashing a red light to show it was recording.


	7. Coffee

Today was a day of relaxation. His brothers were occupied inside and wouldn't be able to hover; so Yut-Lung took this time to go for a relaxing swim. There were no distractions or tasks to complete. Just the warmth of the sun and the water lapping at his skin. When he finished his swim he stepped out of the pool and pulled his hair up into a messy bun. He slipped on a nearby kimono one of the maids set out earlier to cover up his small black swim shorts. And proceeded to lounge under an umbrella covered chair. It was quiet and calm unlike being in Blanca's apartment in the city. He liked the peace of Briarcliff Manor and he liked the distance from the hustle and bustle. His peace, however, was broken by footsteps moving toward him.

Yut-Lung sighed in slight irritation as someone stepped up beside his shaded beach chair. The house staff and bodyguards knew not to bother him when he was poolside. Blanca was out of the country on business. That meant either one of his brothers had come to pester him or someone who had a death wish wanted his attention.

"Fuck off." He said not bothering to open his eyes to acknowledge the person beside him.

"No thanks, I have no idea where you've been." A voice scoffed in amusement.

Yut-Lung's eyes opened into a narrowed glare. He sat up pushing his sunglasses up to get a clear look at the teenager that was about to get his shit kicked.

"Who let you in?" He growled at the menace known as Sing Soo-Ling.

"I hopped the fence." The teen shrugged before casually settling himself in the recliner behind him.

Yut-Lung grit his teeth in irritation. The brat was Shorter's tag along through most of their childhood, but recently he started to randomly show up wherever Yut-Lung would be. At first, he considered it a coincidence, but after the 10th time and his pop up at his eldest brother's anniversary party he was sure the kid was searching him out to screw with him.

"What do you want?" The long-haired male huffed crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms in agitation.

"You got a nice place here." Sing smirked. "Where are your weird brothers?"

"Busy." Yut-Lung grunted. "Why are you here?"

"That's an easy question to answer." Sing grinned lounging back in the recliner without care.

There was a long stretch of silence where the elder waited for the teen to speak, but he never did. With each passing moment, his anger grew. He was just about to snap at the younger when his phone vibrated.

"What?" He snapped answering the call.

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Shorter said sarcastically. "I was calling to see if Sing gave you the dumplings I sent. I steamed a huge batch this morning and figured you could use some good food. None of that prissy shit your cooks make."

Yut-Lung glanced at the teen who had no food on hand, who now stood up from the chair grinning down at him and glared even more.

"It seems your messenger came empty-handed."

"Really? I gave him like 3 full containers since I know you actually LIKE them."

"I guess I'll return your thoughtful gesture by sending your messenger back in several boxes." Yut-Lung hissed standing from his chair quickly and reaching for a discarded bottle of sunblock and throwing it at the teen's retreating form, who took off the moment the elder stood from his chair.

Sing laughed as he once again escaped the wrath of the temperamental male. Yut-Lung hung up on Shorter and let out a frustrated scream chucking his phone into the nearby bushes. That little shit was going to get it one of these days.


	8. Passion Fruit

Lee Shang-Lung was not a particularly kind or generous man. He managed the family money and estates after his father's death, took care of his six younger brothers, and kept the riff-raff away from their beautiful baby brother. Some called it creepy. Others called it a brother complex. The Lee's called it treasuring a gem. Their precious angel of a sibling was revealed to them at age six and immediately became the center of their world. He spent his summers being bounced between New York and China. It was agreed that he would stay with Shang-Lung and Hua-Lung after he finished secondary school in the UK. It was no surprise that Yut-Lung would attract the attention of random men. Thankfully their little brother had developed a poisonous tongue. He kept most suitors at bay until HE came around.

Shang-Lung grit his teeth in anger at the thought of the man. He never told the elder Lees his real name and the Kazakh man insisted on being called Blanca. He was over 2 decades older than Yut-Lung and nowhere near worthy. The only redeemable quality of the pest was his unmatched ability to drive away any harm from their precious brother. The smug bastard rubbed it in their faces any chance he got.

"You got that constipated look on your face again gē ge." Yut-Lung sighed as he moved past the elder man with Eiji on his tail.

Shang-Lung shot up from his chair with a well-practiced smirk to hide his joy at the sight of the youngest Lee.

"Home so soon? I thought for sure you would be burning through the family accounts in some shop."

"Nonsense," Yut-Lung smirked. "I barely spent 3 hours on fifth ave."

The long-haired male left the room dragging an unwilling Eiji by the arm. Before he got too far away he screamed back at his eldest brother.

"By the way, can you have someone bring up my bags?! Blanca had work so he couldn't do it!"

Shang- Lung felt his curiosity grow until it gnawed at him to go peek into his brother's shopping bags. There were several along with a few garment bags. He opened one to find a green scalloped edge….dress? Shirt? He wasn't exactly sure. He peeked at the tag and chocked.

"$8,200?!"

Thank god their family could afford it.


	9. Plum

"Should we tell him we can see him?" Eiji asked his youngest boyfriend in confusion.

"Nope." Ash replied flippantly as he continued to paint.

"Are you sure? He is starting to freak out the kids." Eiji added glancing around the studio at the weary face children.

"Want me to chase them off, big bro?" Skipper beamed at Ash.

"It's fine Skipper, they are harmless." Ash grinned back before elbowing Eiji to get his attention. "Keep painting your mug babe. He will leave eventually."

"Is this the reason you handle the hands-on work and leave the paper pushing to him?" Eiji asked in a deadpan.

"Sure is." Ash smiled.

Eiji turned back to his mug effectively ignoring the heart-eyed man staring into the pottery studio window. Across from him, Micheal waved happily at the man causing him to flail at the adorable child.

"Don't encourage the weirdo Mikey." Ash chirped.

"Why? It's just papa?" Micheal asked cutely.

"Your momma said to ignore him since he's a moron." Ash smirked. "Besides I'm way more fun to hang out with. Right kiddo?"

Eiji snorted in amusement. He glanced out the window at Max once more to see the man now glaring at his boyfriend with a jealous rage.

"I think he heard you Ash."


	10. Mango

Eiji stared at the couple with a bland look of irritation. Blanca was smiling at his diva partner as the long-haired male draped yet another flowy garment over the man's arm. He glanced toward the front counter of the shop noting the gossiping women at the registers. The Japanese man was very aware of how the scene before him looked. He couldn't wait to tell Shorter and Ash.

"What do you think of these?" Yut-Lung purred at the man as he twirled to show off the tight fitting jeans.

"Perfect." The stunned male murmured eying up the younger's form.

Eiji snorted at the couple before deciding to kill the moment between them.

"When were you going to tell me you became a sugar baby?"

Blanca chocked whipping around to stare at Eiji in shock. Yut-Lung scowled at his would be friend as the shop assistants gave the group scandalized looks.

"You are not cute."

"Of course I am, Shorter tells me so every morning."

"Well, he lied to you because you are most definitely Satan."

Eiji gasped in mock hurt. Blanca stared at the two males as if he was watching an intense tennis rally.

"I am an angel that fell to earth to bestow love upon the world." The Japanese boy said dramatically. "You, however, will no doubt be taking a one-way bus trip to hell."

"I would never set foot on a bus you blasphemous cow!." Yut-Lung hissed. "You know that public transport is beneath me."

Eiji's brow rose as a smirk slowly curled onto his face.

"You didn't deny that you're going to hell."

Yut-Lung whipped his hair over his shoulder and smirked at the elder cruelly.

"I'll make sure to grab your ankles on the way down then Ei-chan."

The two frenemies smiled coldly at one another with savage electricity in their eyes. Yut-Lung held up a black button-down shirt dress for Eiji to see.

"How do you think I would look in this?"

"Flawless. You should get it." Eiji replied. "It would look great with those cream leggings you got the other day."

"The ones with the hydrangea print or the solid ones with sheer paneling?"

"Hydrangea."

"Perfect." Yut-Lung beamed tossing the shirt over a frozen Blanca's arm as he went back to browsing the clothing racks.

The Kazakh man and shop assistants were left confused as the pair went on as if nothing had ever happened.


	11. Strawberry

"Lookie what I found babe." Shorter beamed at Eiji as the elder sat next to Soo-Ling on their sofa.

Soo-Ling scowled but was highly curious about the book in the mohawk wearing male's hand. It was a thick photo album.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked as he sat down with a teacup in hand.

"Yup!" Shorter laughed jumping onto the couch to settle between his boyfriends. "Our photo album."

Shorter flipped the book open to the first few pages and immediately laughed.

"This was back when we were in high school." Shorter smiled nudging Ash. "You were always walking through Chinatown in our stuck-up prep uniform just asking to get ruffed up."

"Griffin worked his ass off for me to go there." Ash laughed. "He wanted the best for me.

"Bless big bro Callenrese." Shorter grinned leaning so Eiji and Sing could see.

In the photo, a slightly miffed looking Ash was caught in a headlock by a beaming Shorter.

"Skip to where Eiji starts appearing." Sing demanded.

Shorter snorted but obliged the youngers request. He flipped through numerous pages until Ash grasped his wrist to keep him from turning the page. Shorter removed his hand and looked at the photo. A blush dusted his cheeks as he sent an embarrassed glance at Eiji. No one ever looked at the album but Shorter, so he never gave a second thought of putting certain things in the book. The six photos before them were definitely taken without the subject's knowledge judging by the equally flushed face of Eiji.

"You stalked him?" Sing snorted.

"Shut up." Ash said quietly as he stared at the photos in wonder.

Each was a candid photo taken of the Japanese male. The first was taken at night. Eiji was staring up at the buildings around him in wonder and his skin was reflecting the neon lights of the city beautifully. The next was Eiji holding a camera up in order to take a picture of something with a concentrated look on his face. The third and fourth were taken on the same day and featured Eiji eating ice cream and then licking some from where it dribbled down his wrist. The fifth was Eiji laughing at something with teary eyes. The last was Eiji standing in what appeared to be a garden with a conflicted look.

Shorter hunched in on himself as Eiji chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

"Hey, Sing can you head home early?" Ash asked not looking away from the book.

The teen glanced at the boyfriends before sighing and standing to leave.

"I'll see you guys later." He called out softly leaving the apartment altogether.

It was quiet for a while. No one moved and it sent Shorter's anxiety through the roof. He had forgotten the photos were in this album. No one was meant to see them, especially not Eiji. Now he couldn't bring himself to look at either of his lovers.

"When did you take them?" Ash asked running a finger along the city photo.

"It was my first trip to New York." Eiji answered quietly. "I was looking at universities that weekend.

Shorter shuddered before deciding to own up to his pictures.

"I just thought you were so beautiful that night I saw you." He started. "You still are but that look of pure wonder in your face was mesmerizing to me."

Shorter shifted uncomfortably.

"I followed you and that guy for the whole weekend. I wanted to go up to you on numerous occasions, but I was so nervous. I mean it would look so wrong of me to approach you after following you around like a damn pervert." Shorter hissed. "When Ash introduced us months after I took these I nearly cried."

Shorter finally looked up to stare at his elder boyfriend in the eye.

"I could only think about how I finally got to know that angel's name, he smiled at me, his attention was on me, he wants to know me. I was In love with that divine being all over again and this time I had someone to share the experience with."

Shorter had reached out to clutch Ash's hand in a tight grip. Ash smiled leaning over to kiss the taller male's cheek. Shorter gave a nervous laugh giving the blonde a thankful look. The two turned to their third only to see tears streaming down the elder's face.

"Eiji, baby what's wrong?" Shorter asked cautiously.

Eiji hiccuped and gave a few sniffles before smiling up at Shorter. He moved the photo album out of Shorter's hands and then quickly jumped into his arms knocking all three males off the sofa and onto the hardwood floor. Ash hissed in pain but clutched onto his boyfriends to try and comfort them. Eiji continued to cry and eventually found his voice.

"You gigantic sap!" He laughed out through his tears. "We didn't even meet yet and you already pegged me as an angel. Am I never going to have a leg up on you?"

Shorter blushed as a large grin spread over his face. He then proceeded to pepper Eiji's face with kisses before planting a big one on his lips.

"I love you, baby." He grinned and then turned around to kiss Ash as well. "You to Kitten."

Ash blushed at the nickname and he let it slide this once. He pecked both of his boyfriends' lips and gave them exasperated smiles.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?"

Eiji just smiled burrowing himself deeper into Shorter's embrace and then dragging Ash into it as well so they were all tangled together on their apartment floor.

"Love you too." Eiji cooed.


	12. Orange

Eiji stretched out across the bed like he owned it as he boredly watched Yut-Lung finish off his milk maid braid.

"You know, I absolutely hate sitting around watching you get ready for dates." Eiji starts with a deadpan stare. "Yet for some reason I am absolutely fascinated when you do your hair."

"It's always nice to have an admirer." Yut-Lung smirked applying his eyeliner in the vanity mirror.

"It's like watching those pimple pop videos or a car wreck play out." Eiji added.

Yut-Lung scowled whipping around to face the older male.

"You are not funny you ass." He hissed going back to his makeup in a huff.

Eiji sat up beaming at the other with mischievous eyes.

"Why are you getting so dressed up anyway? I thought you guys were just going to one of those movie on the green thingys."

Yut-Lung paused mid brush stroke and gave a heavy sigh. He set aside his make brush turning to face Eiji with a trembling lip and glassy eyes.

"Does Blanca…..really love me?"

Eiji's smile dropped instantly.

"Why would you think that he didn't?"

Yut-Lung gave a shuddering sigh looking out the balcony doors at the sunset.

"Every now and then he gets this sad look on his face. He doesn't say what's bothering him, but I know he's thinking about her."

"Her?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Natasha….his dead wife."

Eiji stared at Yut-Lung in shock and could not think of anything to say to the younger man. He stood from the bed and moved a little closer to his heavily breathing friend.

"I know i'm young and I don't have as much experience in life or love, but do you think I could just be some….thing he uses to forget her? That I would never have his love returned to me because he already used it up on her?" The Chinese male whimpered. "I had one of my brothers look her up. Turns out her nickname was Blanca. That means he took on her name after her death. He probably thinks of her when I scream his name during sex."

At this point Yut-Lung could no longer hold back the tears as he broke down in Eiji's arms. His cries were loud and heartbreaking and It truly showed Eiji just how much Yut-Lung loved Blanca. Eiji just held him tighter and pulled his phone out to send a message to his boyfriends.

 **DemLegsBoi -** Hey, I'm staying over at Yut-Lung's for a few days.

 **MoonCakeBoi -** I'm sorry I think you mistyped.

 **DemLegsBoi** \- No.

 **BookNerdBoi -** What's up with him?

 **BookNerdBoi -** Also, wtf did you do to our chat names Shorter?!

 **MoonCakeBoi -** Made them better, back to angel babe though. What's up with drama snake did he lose his eyelash curler?

 **DemLegsBoi-** He doesn't think Blanca loves him.

 **BookNerdBoi -** Are you fucking kidding me?! After all that shit Blanca put me through over their little argument he STILL hasn't drilled it into that drama queen's thick skull?!

 **MoonCakeBoi** \- Wooooow.

 **DemLegsBoi** \- Shut up Shorter. I'll see you guys in a couple of days. Ash, please talk to Blanca.

 **BookNerdBoi** \- Fine. Love you.

 **DemLegsBoi** \- Love you too.

 **MoonCakeBoi** \- Rude. Love you angel face.

Eiji sighed putting his phone back in his pocket. He rubbed the back of his whimpering friend and hoped Ash could explain this to Blanca.


	13. Dragon Fruit

"You are literally Heather Chandler." Eiji hummed as he continued to dig into his pint of matcha ice cream.

Yut-Lung pouted as he took a scoop of his own gallon of rum raisin.

"As If I would fall for that bull shit mug trick."

Eiji smiled as he watched the younger Chinese man stare mindlessly at the movie on the screen. He was stretched out on his obnoxiously large canopy bed in a white and red floral satin victoria secret pj set. He offered a similar pair to Eiji who didn't even bat an eye at the length of the shorts due to his years in track. The two had spent most of the night giving themselves facials and braiding Yut-Lung's hair and twisting it until it resembled a blooming flower on top of his head. The younger praised Eiji for it and demanded the elder teach him in the future. For the most part, Yut-Lung had calmed down from earlier. Unfortunately, Shorter's big mouth would cause that peace to be shattered.

Eiji's phone lit up with a new notification. A barrage of pings followed. Eiji warily picked up the phone and tapped the screen only to groan. Sing was live streaming a video and it now had over 50 watchers. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew if he left it alone it would only get worse. From the description alone Eiji knew he was going to have to get involved.

'Grown man breaks down over drama queen boyfriend'

"What the hell did Sing instigate now?"

Eiji slipped in an earbud and started the video. The camera was pointed out from what seemed to be Chang Dai's kitchen. The dining room was empty barring Ash, Shorter, and Blanca. Ash was scowling at Shorter mouthing the words 'shut up' from behind Blanca's back, but it was far too late judging by the shocked look on the elder man's face.

"So Eiji decided to be moral support and stay with him. My angel cake is such a good friend to his depressed snake." Shorter sighed.

Ash let out a frustrated growl before throwing his chopsticks at the mohawked male. Shorter flinched as he dodged the utensils.

"What?" Shorter whined at the blonde confused at his assault.

Ash pointed at Blanca with a glare. Shorter glanced at the man and his jaw dropped. The Kazakh man had unshed tears in his eyes and a tremble in his shoulders.

"I made him feel that way. I made him feel like he was just a replacement."

"Your sleeping on the damn couch." Ash scowled.

Shorter protested as he threw himself at the blonde, neither noticing the eldest man leaving the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" A voice that no doubt belonged to Nadia called out off screen before a hand gripped the phone ending the stream.

Eiji groaned. Now he had another mess to fix thanks to his boyfriend's big mouth.


	14. Blueberry

Ash grumbled from his chair as two women fussed over his makeup. He could not believe he was doing this. He managed to lose a bet with the prissy long-haired diva Eiji liked to call his friend. Now he has to sit through this torture in order to be put through even more torture in the form of modeling for a Perfume ad. The only saving grace with the fact that Eiji himself would be the photographer of the shoot. Word around the studio was that Yut-lung threw around a lot of money in order to get it that way.

Looking at himself in the mirror as the makeup artists work he could barely recognize himself. His hair was given extensions which were then ironed out pin straight to his waist. The makeup artists had painted his hands and feet a shimmering silver which faded as the color reached his elbows and knees. His lips and the skin around his eyes had been stained a pale slate color that made him look as if his skin was frozen. A clear resin crown that looked somewhat reminiscent of the white witch's from the Narnia movie sat on his head.

Glancing in the chair next to him he couldn't say he was surprised by the sight. Yut-Lung was used to things like this. The other male had his airpods in and his eyes closed as he sat eerily still for the man and woman buzzing around him. His hair had been manipulated into giant frizzy buns with metallic gold flowers strewn throughout them. The wire thin crown wrapped around his forehead stretching all the way to the base of his skull then back around to frame his cheeks. Tiny thorns would jut out from it every so often giving the strange piece of jewelry a hazardous feel. His face was powdered to a ghostly white. A single band of gold stretched across his eyes. No other makeup was used making the youthful man appear as if he was an ages old deity. Ash would hate to admit it out loud but something about the look was eerily beautiful to stare at.

At that moment the wardrobe people pounced on the two wrapping Ash in a high low gown that looked as if it were made of cheesecloth alone. There was a lot of visible skin, but nothing that would be considered indecent. Ash frowned at how much leg his outfit showed, but held back any comments as he took in Yut-Lung who was being dressed in a long billowy skirt made of the same gauzy material. It wasn't the skirt that made him pause.

"Since when were your nipples pierced?" Ash huffed.

Yut-Lung's brow rose as he glanced down at his bare chest. Two golden hoops were being tugged down slightly by three connected golden chains of various lengths. He looked back up at Ash and shrugged.

"About 2 years. I usually have bars in though." The other replied toying with the chains. "I tried to get Eiji to get them as well, but he refused."

Ash blushed at the thought and hastily turned away just as Eiji entered from the set.

"You guys ready?" He smiled.

"Of course." Yut-Lung said matter of fact as he somehow swiftly walked by them as if the no doubt heavy mass of skirt weighed nothing at all. "Let's get a move on Ash I pulled you into this for a reason."

"You never did tell me why you wanted me to do this." Ash said as he followed the chinese man out onto the set that was set up to look like some sort of celestial throne room.

"Because I needed someone as pretty as me that would also be a good contrast you were the only one I could think of." Yut-Lung scoffed. "Your attitude is shit, but you have a pretty face which is all I wanted from you."

"Funny." Ash smirked. "I could say the same thing about your face and personality."

Eiji just smiled following the two as they continued to bicker. Maybe this experience was just what the two needed to bridge the gap between them. Blanca and Yut-Lung had yet to speak and Eiji knew the only one that could truly knock sense into Blanca and annoy the truth out of Yut-Lung would be Ash. That was why he set Ash up to fail that bet. Eiji knew that Ash would be more sympathetic toward his friend if he spent more time with him. If that meant forcing the two into one another's personal bubbles for a couple of hours then so be it.


	15. Yuzu

Eiji sighed turning into Ash's embrace in the younger's childhood bed. Ash decided it would be a great idea to go to the cape for the weekend. The trip was a spur of the moment decision after Ash managed to piss of every elder son in the Lee family by trying to fix Shorter's slip up. Apparently they were waiting for an excuse to get rid of Blanca and Ash yelling at Yut-Lung that 'Blanca is crazy about you, he is barely functioning right now, get your shit straight already and actually talk to him'. Needless to say having a bunch of angry, powerful, overprotective, and rich brothers after your head is a good enough reason to get out of town for a bit.

A whimper from the couch on the other side of the room made Eiji frown in anger.

"It's your own fault, take your punishment like a man." Eiji informed loudly.

Ash smirked at him before joining Eiji in taunting their third.

"Suck it up Shorter. There's only room for two in this bed anyway." He said trying not to laugh.

"Come on guys." Shorter whined jumping up from the couch. "Let me in on the puppy pile."

Eiji sat up with a glaring pout that Ash found super adorable.

"No, you are exiled from the bed until I think you've learned your lesson."

"But babe I can fix it." shorter continued to whine.

"How." Eiji deadpanned.

"I can have Nadia bully Sing into annoying Blanca to go to the Lee estate." Sing informed.

Ash and Eiji gazed at him with narrowed eyes. They looked at one another in contemplation before nodding.

"You make the call." Eiji said firmly.

"You can join us AFTER Sing confirms that he got Blanca into the estate." Ash added. "Also pics or it didn't happen."

Shorter had never dialed his sister's number so fast in his life.


	16. Taro

"I can't do this." Blanca sighed after scaling the Lee's estate wall with Sing.

Sing groaned and slapped the elder man's arm in frustration startling him out of his depressive thoughts.

"We are past the point of no return so stop acting like a little bitch and make up with the drama queen. You're both dumb asses anyway." He seethed at Blanca. "You are for not clearing up that shit about your dead lady and he is for not having high enough self esteem to match his stupid smug attitude."

Sing grabbed the other man's wrist and dragged him through the kitchen's back door. The cook, who was on her mandatory smoke break #3, barely bat an eye at the approaching teen that was somehow able to break in on a daily basis. The staff, minus the security, didn't bother with him after finding him pestering their youngest master for the 25th time. They felt that the snarky little shit was good for the young master. When the cook side eyed the two she simply sent out a mass text to the maids and butlers to keep security busy so that the two would make it through the house unbothered.

"He's in the conservatory sun room." The cook said blandly as they passed. "You better fix whatever you did you dumb bear claw, or you might find yourself a state over buried alive in an construction site."

Blanca gave her a frightened stare as Sing grunted out his thanks, still dragging the tall man behind him.

"It's starting to rain so you might as well stick around." She added cryptically feeling the light drizzle on her skin as she watched them go inside. "The young master does love his dramatic atmospheres."

It took several hallways and 2 helpful maids, who glared at Blanca with enough force that he expected lasers to shoot from their eyes, before they made it to a set of french doors. Sing held him back before entering the room. The teen snorted at the sight that met him.

"This is why we call you a diva." Sing said with a dead-pan.

Yut-Lung ignored him as he continued to lounge around in his monogrammed robe and Gucci shades with a full glass of merlot in hand and the sound of Placebo drifting from the record player beside his place on an antique sofa in one of the Lee's sunrooms. Rain beat at the windows as the overcast sky darkened the room dramatically.

"Piss of." Was the only reply the teen got.

Sing smirked glancing over his shoulder at the figure hiding just outside the doors.

"I don't think I will piss off." He starts as he drops casually into a posh looking arm chair, poking the glass of what was more than likely a Tiffany lamp worth half of his college tuition. "Wouldn't want to miss the show."

"What show?" Yut-Lung growled sitting up.

Sing gave a pointed look to the open doors as Blanca made his way into the room with a nervous gait. Yut-Lung stared in shock at his lover as the steady tones of 'My Sweet Prince' drifts through the room.

'How fitting.' Yut-Lung thought bitterly.

"Sing, can you please leave us for a moment?" Blanca asked the teen with a meaningful gaze.

Sing stared for a few moments before nodding and leaving the couple with a wave. Blanca turned his gaze back to Yut-Lung and gave him a small smile.

"Can you take off your glasses sweetheart?"

Yut-Lung frowned, but slowly removed the expensive shades from his face to reveal his watery gaze. Blanca gave a shuddering sigh before pouring out his heart.


	17. Jasmine

Blanca couldn't help but sigh as he watched his lover move down the illuminated walkway. After being invited into the sunroom Yut-Lung and he finally spoke like the adults they were supposed to be. His long-haired beauty told him about every little insecurity he was holding back since the beginning. Hearing so much self-doubt in such a confidant man nearly broke him. Once Blanca let him vent he pulled Yut-Lung into a tight embrace and refused to let him go. He denied every single accusation and swore to do everything in his power to prove his love from that day forward. That promise included attending every runway show that Yut-Lung would walk.

Blanca watched Yut-Lung float down the catwalk in a mass of iridescent white tulle. When the lights hit his skin it glittered like stars. He was an ethereal vision in clear acrylic heels. He managed to catch his lover's eye prompting the younger male to reach into the tiny bag settled on his hip and pull out something clenched in his fist. He lifted the hand and blew a kiss in Blanca's direction causing a cloud of glitter to fly into the air. People clapped in awe as Blanca stared in wonder. How could he have gotten so lucky?

"He is going to be so mad when the show is over." Eiji voiced from his side cuddled under Shorter's left arm.

"Why's that?" Blanca asked in confusion.

"That body glitter shit they put on him gets everywhere and doesn't come off easily." Ash answered from Shorter's right.

"Yut-Lung told them not to put it on but the designer said, and I quote, 'You are my Chang'e, you grace us all with your radiance and dive men insane with your beauty, you must shimmer in order to shine'." Eiji snorted.

"He stole that from nickelodeon." Shorter huffed in amusement.

Their group turned to stare at Shorter incredulously. Shorter noticed their gazes and shrugged.

"It was a show about magical girls, you guys know how I feel about that."

"The large collection of figures from Sailor Moon, Mew Mew Power, Mermaid Melody, Wedding Peach, Shugo Chara, Magical Do Re Mi…."

Shorter slapped a hand over Eiji's mouth before he could finish listing out his guilty pleasure.

"Babe I love you, but I will also kill you and make it look like an accident."

"No you won't." Ash snorted leaning back onto Shorters arm around the back of his chair. "You would miss his legs too much."

Shorter gave the blonde a thoughtful look.

"Damn, you right."

"Are you serious?" Eiji deadpanned.

As the trio bickered Blanca watched his lover move down the runway in a robe reminiscent of something Chinese women would wear in the Tang dynasty. Regal purple was accented with bright white and yellow lilies embroidered across the clinging fabric of his skirt. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved this man.

"Eiji looked cute in that Sakura cosplay and don't you dare deny it." Shorter hissed drawing Blanca's attention back on them.

"Never said he didn't." Ash smirked.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Eiji groaned turning back to the show and ignoring his lovers in favor of the show.


End file.
